Fluffy AU Japril oneshot
by geminian97
Summary: Where they spend the night in an alternative universe full of fluff and smut


Slightly (very) different from the Jolex I last wrote. Shorter, fluffier, less smutty. Set in an AU where Japril are married and it's not perfect but they wouldn't trade it for the world.

April was beat. Stretching her arms above her as she rode the elevator up to the apartment she shared with Jackson, she couldn't wait to collapse into the couch. Hopefully Jackson would still be awake and they could share a beer or a glass of wine with each other because god knows she could use a drink.

Letting herself in quietly in order not to wake Harriet, she suddenly felt like a complete idiot. There were flowers everywhere and a mountain of her favourite muffins on the counter. She'd totally forgotten that tonight was their anniversary and as she surveyed the conspicuously empty room she noticed an orange casserole in the oven - Jackson had clearly also cooked her dinner.

Great. Just great. As she gently closed the door behind her and tossed her purse on the mantle, hot tears began to prick her eyes. This was the second time in a month she'd plain forgotten about a date with him. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she imagined him waiting while the food got cold. She pulled her cellphone out of her back pocket and sighed. Not a single text or call. He was either really mad or being incredibly understanding in ways she did not deserve. She couldn't decide which was worse, she almost wished he'd get really angry and say mean things so she could feel less guilty.

Dreading it but also needing to see him and make this right, she slipped out of her shoes and padded towards their closed bedroom door. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she pushed the door open half hoping he was already asleep and the other half desperately wishing he was awake.

A pair of crinkly green eyes looked up to meet hers. He was stretched out on the bed in a jumper and boxers clearly catching up on work. "Jackson?" she whispered tentatively.

For a second he just scrutinised her, his eyes reading hers perfectly and taking in her regret, her fatigue, her guilt. Then a slow smile creased his perfect lips.

"Hey love, long day?"

She didn't think it was possible to feel worse but she'd been wrong. Her guilt, anger and frustration at her own mistake, regret and sadness came rushing down her cheeks in hot tears that she furiously wiped away with her hands. "Oh god I'm so so sorry Jackson, I don't know how I managed to clear forget, I even stepped out at lunch to buy a card but I was in surgery and then Riggs paged for a consult and then a trauma was wheeled in and before I knew it it was 11pm I'm so sorry how can I make it up to you? And god I'm sorry I'm crying this is not helpful" she muttered angrily as she walked towards the bed.

Jackson's brow creased at the sight of her disheveled state as he swung himself off the bed and approached her, stopping only when his face was inches from hers. She lifted a hand to touch him but reconsidered and let it fall back down as she hung her head - maybe he was being nice because he was so mad he was beyond being able to express it. God knows she'd understand if he were.

Slowly he reached up with both hands and used his thumbs to wipe the tears off her cheek as he cupped her face in his warm and impossibly soft hands.

"April, come here." he murmured softly. Bending over he kissed her lightly on the forehead before pulling her into a huge bear hug. Relief and guilt coursed through her in equal measure as a dam burst and her body was wracked with silent sobs. Hugging her tighter he walked them backwards towards the bed where he sat down and lifted her so she was curled into a ball on his lap.

For several long minutes he held her, alternating between stroking her back and stroking her hair while she cried into his chest. "Shhhhh my love, it's okay, let it all out, I'm here, I know you're exhausted, I'm holding you."

As her tears subsided she looked up at him. "I'm so sorry I messed this up, Jackson. It's the last thing I wanted. But I was just so tired and so distracted I don't know what happened. And you're being so wonderful about it, I don't know how you can be so patient. I'd be so mad if I were you- "

Leaning down he cut her off with his lips on hers. Her lips were swollen and salty from crying but they had never been softer and as she melted into his kiss he cupped the back of her head with one hand while the other drew circles on her back. Taking his time he deepened the kiss slowly as his hand slowly moved under her sweater to stroke her bare back.

When they finally came up for air, they were both flushed. At least he'd managed to get her to stop apologising.

"April, look, I get it. I'm a doctor too, you know. This happens. I know you've had a long week and I know you lost a patient this morning. Don't look so surprised, Arizona told me. I promise you I have every intention of still being married to you this time next year and the year after that and then the year after than and so on until we're old and nursing our fake hips. I know you feel terrible, but it really not a big deal and anyway, it can't be helped anymore. Look," he said sighing as he held her waist, "we've still got twenty minutes of our anniversary left. Happy anniversary my love, is this really how you want to spend the rest of it?"

For a second she was worried she might start crying again but swallowing the lump in her throat she smiled up at him as she raised both hands to his face. "No. Happy, happy anniversary baby. Let me try and fix the rest of the evening please?" she asked him as she climbed off his lap.

Grabbing her hand he stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Jackson, let me try and make this up to you."

"You've honestly got nothing to make up to me. Are you hungry? You probably haven't eaten a thing."

"Nope I'm fine. And I know you don't need me to, but I want to. Wait here."

Grinning, he decided he wasn't going to argue.

Lying back on the bed he watched as she disappeared into the toilet, reappearing a moment later in a skimpy negligee. Lifting an eyebrow he let out a low whistle.

"Well then. I see how we're doing this. You sure? You look simultaneously like sex on two legs and like a truck ran you over. Which one are you feeling?"

"Sex? Who said anything about sex, Jackson? Get your mind out of the gutter." She fake-admonished him with a twinkle in her eye.

Walking over she prodded him over to the middle of the bed, swatting his hand away as he reached up to touch her waist. Straddling his hips she bent over him and gently rid him of his sweatshirt. Grinning, he sat up in order to help her and couldn't resist brushing his hand along her thigh. Five minutes ago he was ready to call it a night and cuddle her till they feel asleep but the odds of that were fast receding into the distance. Meanwhile he could see her hardened nipples poking through the sheer lace front and he could feel himself responding.

Once he was down to his boxers, she nudged him so he turned onto his front and still straddling him, fished out a bottle from the nightstand. As he closed his eyes and felt her rub the vanilla scented massage oil into his back, he relaxed completely. She was a phenomenal masseuse and as she worked the day's knots and tension out of his back, he lay there content, enjoying the quiet and the intimacy.

Eventually he felt her massage getting lighter and knew she must be exhausted so he gently raised his hips until she got the idea and slid off him. Lying down next to him she intertwined her fingers in his.

"If that's what I get for being stood up I'm going to have to ask you to stand me up more often. You didn't have to though, I just hope you know that."

"I know. And you don't have to always be so understanding, I just hope you know that." She smiled happily as she squeezed his fingers tightly.

"April", he breathed as he leaned over to kiss her again. "How do you manage to always look so beautiful?"

Leaning over neither was sure whether this was a goodnight kiss or whether it would turn into something more but the moment their lips touched all the pent up need reappeared and in a flash he was covering her body with his, greedily running his hands over her chest and up her thighs as she closed her eyes and lifted her pelvis, pulling him closer with arms around his neck. Kissing and nibbling down her jaw as he ran a hand all the way up her left thigh, he was entirely unsurprised to find that she had soaked through her underwear. Her sex drive had been insatiable lately. Deciding that she didn't have the patience for foreplay she reached down and slid her hand into his boxers, firmly grasping his stiff dick as he let out a loud grunt of arousal.

Entirely on the same page she began quickly pumping him up and down as he inserted first one and then two fingers into her sodden core. Crooking his fingers to stimulate her g spot, he supported himself with his other elbow as he greedily kissed down her front. Losing all patience as he gently bit her left nipple, she flipped them over so she was straddling him and sitting up and reaching down made short work of discarding her negligee on the floor beside the bed.

Lifting her hips she positioned him at her entrance as he held her hips and trembling in anticipation slowly lowered herself on this throbbing dick. No matter how many times she did this every single time she did this she felt like she'd never be able to get enough of just how unbearably sweet it felt to sink down onto him. He knew she loved controlling the pace of entry so he waited until she was fully sheathed before lifting her hips slightly and ramming his pelvis up as hard as he could.

Both of them gasped at the thrust and she fell forward in ecstasy as he began a punishing rhythm that made it evident just how much time he'd been spending in the gym. After a forty minute massage he was close to bursting and, realising he was close, slowed down to make sure she was not far behind. Flipping them over for more control he placed one hand behind her head as he silently asked her for permission. Eyes barely able to keep from rolling up into her head she nodded and instantly he was hammering into her as she raised her hands to grab the low headboard.

As they both collapsed simultaneously, giving in to themselves and each other, he slowed his movements, one hand cupping her left breast and the other gently stroking her cheek. Gently lowering himself onto her, they lay there in blissful silence for a few minutes, savouring the aftershocks.

They lay there in the dark for a bit before he pulled himself out and they settled into their favourite spoon position - him as the little spoon and her kissing his head as she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Were you really not mad?"

"I was, I was quite mad. But then I saw your face and I just couldn't help it. I wasn't mad anymore, even though a bit of me still wanted to be. You just looked so beautiful and so sad and the last thing on my mind was being mad at you. Are you still feeling bad?"

"A little."

"Don't. How about you keep making it up to me instead."

"Deal."

"April?"

"Yes?"

"I'm the lucky one here."


End file.
